dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
J-Stars Victory Vs
J-Stars Victory Vs (ジェイスターズ ビクトリーバーサ) is a team battle action video game released by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita on March 19, 2014. The game combines the universes of several Shonen Jump series. Overview Context The game was first announced in December 2012 under the title of Project Versus J, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and is presented as the "ultimate Jump game." J-Stars Victory Vs features main characters from One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Toriko, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, YuYu Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter, Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar, Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi, Medaka Box, Nisekoi: False Love, To Love-ru, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, Beelzebub, Kuroko's Basketball, Sket Dance, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hell Teacher Nūbē, Assassination Classroom, Neuro: Supernatural Detective, Saint Seiya, D.Gray-man, and Fist of the North Star. All playable characters are available in the game from the start. The first three characters used to promote the game, Goku, Luffy, and Toriko, are also featured in a Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special which aired on Fuji TV on April 7, 2013. Hironobu Kageyama, Akira Kushida, and Hiroshi Kitadani are singing the game's theme song "Fighting Stars." The game is available in standard and "Ansion Sound" editions; the Anison Sound Edition includes 21 tracks from the anime each character appears in. Also, pre-order include the "J-Stars Victory Book", a volume bound like a Jump Comics book and filled with information and visuals of Jump heroes over the years. A free augmented-reality (AR) app lets the user see the Jump heroes in the surroundings on the PS Vita. Gameplay J-Stars Victory Vs lets up to four players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. A team of two characters has the possibility to have a third support character in the battle.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #40, 2013 In the PlayStation 3 version of the game, up to four players can fight two vs. two online in vs. mode.Weekly Shōnen Jump, issue #6, 7, 2014 Fighters can move and fight in all directions of a 3D battle field, which is partially destructible.V-Jump, issue #10, 2013 Characters have their own play styles too; for example: Goku and Ichigo are mobile fighters that specialize in battling in the air, Luffy and Toriko prefer to rush into combat and unleash barrages of attacks against their enemies, and Kenshin and Naruto specialize in fighting two opponents at the same time. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it.V-Jump, issue #8, 2013 A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. The meter on the top left is Player 1 team's Win gauge and the meter on the top right is the opponent team's Win gauge, the bottom left shows the controlled character's life and stamina meters, and he bottom right has a map of the stage. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area. Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Story Mode The game features a 4-arc story mode in which the characters travel through a 45th Shonen Jump anniversary ship between different lands, such as Alabasta from One Piece and Konoha from Naruto. Characters Playable characters ;Fighters *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) (Base, Gear Second, Gear Third Attack only) *Boa Hancock (One Piece) *Akainu (One Piece) *Goku Son (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) (Base, Susano'o Mode) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) (Base, Hollow Form, Final Getsuga Tenshō Form Attack only) *Sousuke Aizen (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) *Kankichi Ryoutsu (KochiKame) (Base, Bicycle 'Chidori') *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) (Base, Scooter) *Urameshi Yūsuke (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, Demon Mazoku) *Younger Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) (Base, 100% form) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) *Taro Yamada (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) (Base, War God Mode) *Tsunayoshi Sawada with Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) *Tatsumi Oga with Baby Beel (Beelzebub) (Base, Super Milk Time) *Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nūbē) *Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) (Pegasus Bronze Cloth, Sagittarius Gold Cloth) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) ;Support *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) (Sode no Shirayuki: First Dance) *Hisoka (Hunter × Hunter) (Bungee Gum) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) (Ramen Drop) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) (Book Maker) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi: False Love) (Support Nullifying Slap) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-ru) (Healing Cheer) *Kagura with Sadaharu (Gintama) (Riding Sadaharu Attack) *Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko's Basketball) (Ignite Pass) *"Bossun" Yusuke Fujisaki & "Himeko" Hime Onizuka & "Switch" Kazuyoshi Usui (Sket Dance) (Pachinko Attack) *Neuro Nōgami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) (Evil Bind) *Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) (Demonic Hand Attack) Other characters * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) *Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) *Sunny (Toriko) *Hatake Kakashi (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Haruno Sakura (Naruto) *Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) *Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) *Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) *Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) Battle Stages *Alabasta (One Piece) *Namek (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegetable Sky (Toriko) *Konoha (Naruto) *Dark Tournament Stadium (YuYu Hakusho) *Soul Society (Bleach) *Juppongatana HQ Rooftop (Rurouni Kenshin) *Katsushika City (KochiKame) *Yoshiwara (Gintama) *Athena's Temple (Saint Seiya) Gallery References External links *[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory Vs official website] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ commercial] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELhBTd8_adQ J-Stars Victory Vs HQ trailer] Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Luffy is playable Category:Video games where Naruto is playable Category:Video games where Pegasus Seiya is playable Category:Video games where Ryotsu Kankichi is playable Category:Video games where Sasuke is playable